Spider Harry
by Deluid
Summary: When Harry Potter discovers that he has other powers besides his normal magical ones things take a turn for the strange at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter is not written by me, it is property of J.K. Rowling. Spider-Man is property of Marvel Comics.

This is story is about Harry Potter having spider-mans powers.

Chapter 1 - Tingling

Ginny cuddled with Harry. But his mark was tingling. It had been like that all morning. He never really understood why sometimes it did that. Maybe it was the weather. Who knows. "Where's you're head at Harry? It was the same the last morning we were together". Harry shrugged and slid out of Ginny's hold sitting up. "It's nothing really, ive just been thinking about stuff..like why my mark keeps tingling"  
Ginny looked at him surprised. "Really? It's just that? I thought you were thinking about us, and not in a good way."

Harry got up and started gathering his clothes, which were strewn across the bedroom. The tingling was lessening. He looked at Ginny holding the quilt to her chest. She looked back at him a shimmer of hope in her eyes that he decided against going away and instead coming back into bed with her.  
"I'm off see Ron, i have to talk to him about something." He didn't look at her when he said the words. He grabbed his iphone, plugged in the earplugs and started listening to Portishead, the song was Mysterons.

"Ron listen i think it's getting worse, we have to see Professors Anwar O. Babak and Gary Lindveld."  
Harry looked at his friend in a swirl of confusion and hope. Ron tucked in his face to his chest and heaved a sigh. "Okay fine, if you want, we can go now." "Great." Harry said.

Together they walked out of the Gryffindor common room and toward their mutual goal. The scientists usually holed up near the Slytherin common rooms, for no apparent reason. It wasn't really hard to find the professors. Gary was in one of the lounges reading and his colleague wasn't to far away from him.

"Professor Gary? Could we have some of you're time? We, no I, have something to ask of you and professor. Anwar."  
The professor looked up from his book and at the two men standing infront of him. "By all means, what do you want to know Harry? I believe you need to zip up Ron". Ron looked at his crotch to see his zipper not zipped up. Professor Gary winked at Professor Anwar to come and join the group. "What seems to be the problem Gary? Are these kids bothering you?" "Nonsense Anwar, one of them has a question for us. Now let us not wait any longer and let the question be asked!"

Ron looked at Harry a face of hope and slight wonder. "Well Professor, you see, my scar has been tingling alot over the recent month and i was wondering what it might be."

Harry and Ron both looked at the professors, wondering if what Harry said had made an impression on their respective conversational partners. "You're scar has been tingling a lot this last month you say?" Professor Anwar looked a little confused. "Yes and it's getting pretty annoying, sometimes i wake up in bed because of it."  
Professor Gary gazed at Harry for a second or two, his face full of worry. "That sounds very discomforting indeed Harry." Professor Gary looked a little distraught at the thought of Harry waking up in bed from the tingling.

"Well we will have to make an appointment for some tests Harry, you can come to Ron." Harry looked away from professor Gary to Ron, "Well thats a good thing then isn't it Ron?".  
Ron looked worried. "What do you say to next week, lets say tuesday, does that suit you Harry?"  
"Tuesday will be great Professor." "Well then it's settled, we will see both Ron and Harry tuesday next week."

Harry and Ron shaked hands with both professors and started walking away when suddenly a familiar face appeared in front of them. "Hello guys how are we doing this afternoon?" Benji looked at the two men. "Benji? What are you doing here?" Harry asked. "Well i thought i'd just go snoop around the slytherin common rooms for some forbidden information." "Forbidden information? About what?" Ron asked.  
Benji cleared his throat. "Well being the quidditch captain kind of makes me the guy that thinks up all the strategies and stuff."  
"And now you're thinking about stealing Slytherins strategies?" Harry chuckled. "Well yea, actually thats a pretty good idea." Benji folded his arms across his chest. He was older then the two. "So what were you two up to?" "Nothing, we were just on our way back to the common room." Harry said in hurry.  
"Allright then, i guess i'll leave you to you're business."

Harry and ron walked away chuckling. They didn't have to say anything about their trip to the professors to their mutual friend. Arriving in the common room Harry's scar started tingling again. Vehemently.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Discovery

Harry and Ron arrived in the common room where Hermione was waiting for them. "Where have you two been?" Hermione turned a dial on the radio, Billy Paul was singing Mrs. Jones in the background. "No where special, just to Professor Gary and Anwar." Harry said mildly. "My scar was tingling and i thought of asking them what they thought about it."  
He responded. Hermione sat up. "You're scar was tingling? what do you think the professors are able to do about that?"  
Harry looked at Hermione. "I don't know, we'll see next tuesday i think. Thats when were going to see them again. For tests."  
"Right. So you and Ron made appointments without me?"  
Ron moved to the edge of his seat. "What were we supposed to do, you weren't in Hermione." He said his voice edgy.  
"It's tingling right now guys, would you knock it off? I don't think the professors will mind if Hermione came as well."  
Harry's voice sounded irritated. Hermione and Ron looked at eachother and back to Harry. "As long as it doesn't hurt you, you know what that would mean right?" Hermione said glum.

Harry started pacing back and forth. "I don't think Voldemort has anything to with it. If it did, we wouldn't be sitting here talking about it." "I guess you're right about that part." Hermione turned the dial on the radio to a more modern station playing The Razor by Head Automatica. Ron shrugged. The mere thought of Voldemort sent chills up and down his spine.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get some fresh air." Before they could say anything Harry was out the door. "This must really be bothering him." Hermione Said.  
"Yes and then some. He was very adamant about seeing the professors." Ron got out of his chair and started humming the song that was playing on the radio. "Wonder what he's doing now. I guess if he needed fresh air he could have just stuck his head out of the window." "Ron, i think he just needs to be alone right now." Hermione replied.

Harry was on his way to the great hall and to the big doors heading to the inner clearing. "Where are you going, it's past curfew!" A school prefect shouted. "Ah, well, i just need some fresh air, can i please just stand outside for a couple of minutes?"  
"Well, i guess thats okay, but no wandering off, it's past curfew after all." The tingling was nearing unbearable levels of annoyance. Which was why he needed to get outside or he feared something bad might happen.  
Then all of the sudden his hands started hurting. The area just under his palms started itching vehemently. He finally stood outside. Harry walked toward a secluded spot where no one could see him. Then something shot out of his palms, a sticky white syrupy substance. It stuck to the wall. There was now a strand of the substance in between him and wall. The tingling had stopped. It had stopped as soon as the substance had shot out of him.

Harry looked at the substance. It was surprisingly strong so that when he pulled at it, it didn't break. Harry didn't know what to think of this situation. Here he was with sticky white stuff coming out his hands. He fiercly tugged at the white strand sticking to the wall, it stretched untill it broke off mid length. The strand hung from his hand, he had to get rid of it, the school prefect was probably just inside the door, waiting for him to come back inside. He tore of the strand where it stuck to the area just under his palm and threw it in the bushes. He proceeded toward the doors and went inside and the prefect was nowhere to be seen.

Harry entered the Gryffindor bedroom, Ron greeted him with a smile. "How was the fresh air?" "I'll tell you all about it tomorrow, right now i'm knackered."  
"Allright."

The next morning Harry woke up. No tingling. His hands weren't hurting, but the area under his palms had the white stuff on it. He went straight to the sink and washed it off, it came off surprisingly easy. Ron woke up from the noise of the sink. "Morning Harry."  
"Morning Ron. Sorry for waking you up." Harry started washing his face. "S'okey, i wasn't going to be sleeping anymore anyway."  
"So are you ready to talk about what happened during you're little outing last night?"  
Harry dried of his face. "Well yea, but we have to get Hermione, i think she has to hear to."  
"Yea i suppose you're right."

Harry and Ron made their way to the Gryffindor common room, where Hermione was waiting for them. "Hey Hermione, whatsup?" Ron asked. "Nothing much, i was wondering what happened to Harry on his trip yesterday."  
"Were all wondering about that Hermione" Ron said. "Allright guys i'm going to tell you all about it." Harry sat down and started talking about what had happened to him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Spider - Man

"Thats what happened" Harry said. "It's very strange, what will the professors have to say about it?" Hermione paced up and down the common room. Two gryffindors walked in.

It was Dean Thomas and Saemus Finnigan. They walked in and went upstairs to the boys dormitory, underwhile snickering and talking in whispers to eachother.

"What was that about?" Ron said thinking out loud. "It happened very fast and my scar hasn't tingled ever since." "Maybe i shouldn't go to the professors after all, i mean, maybe it's contagious." Harry told the two. "Well, have you been bitten by any Acromantula's lately?" Hermione asked very seriously. Ron laughed. "Yea, maybe Harry remembered where they were and decided he really needed to get bitten by an Acromantula all of the sudden." He scathed. "It's not funny Ronald! We have to think about every possibility." "Maybe there's a spell that can counter the effects of whatever is happenening to you."

Harry got up and started pacing the common room to. He twiddled with the radio which was playing Lady Gaga and Beyonce, Telephone. "Thats just it, what is happening to me, the stuff was really strong, like it could hold me if i decided to hang from it, but when i tugged it, it broke off. Not really safe to hang on from if you ask me." He said with a sign of real danger in his voice. "Well i wouldn't try hanging from it just yet, but we have to find out more about it, thats for sure." Hermione hummed a couple of sentences of Telephone. "Hey I remember this muggle super hero they have. I believe he's called Spider - Man. Do you think you have the same powers as him now?" Ron said in an eager voice. "I've heard of that guy, he was bitten by a radioactive spider, which in turn, turned him into a super being." Harry said returning Ron's eagerness. "Hmm, that could be it, but then how did it happen to you, you said you weren't bitten by any spiders and there's no way spider powers are in you're family."

"It would explain his agility with being a seeker and all 'Mione." Ron said still eager.

"I know what, lets sneek out tonight under the invisibility cloak." Harry said gravely. "Thats a good idea, we've allready been caught twice by Professor Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonagall." Hermione said in tone that was remeniscent of the hours of detention they had gotten from those two incidents. "That was only because they were practicing catching sneeking students. It wouldn't happen under normal circumstances, like tonight for instance." Harry and Ron said allmost simultaneaously. Hermione turned the dial on the radio, which now played Jes, High Glow. "Ooh i love this song. But okay, i guess we can sneek out tonight. But we had better not get caught or were facing something more serious then just detention."

"Allright then, tonight we try out some of my new powers!" Harry voiced excitedly. Ron looked at both of them in awe. The thought of having both magical powers and the powers of the muggle super hero Spider - Man were to much for him to hold it all in. He started daydreaming of it out loud. "I mean look at the possibilities, you would be virtually unbeatable at quidditch for one, but just try to imagine doing magic in conjunction with spider powers. Wild, just wild!"

Harry and Ron both looked enthousiastically at Hermione who was looking very grave.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Sticking to walls

"Hurry, hurry" Harry said stumbling over the invisibility cloak. "I am hurrying. It's just we've gotten bigger over the last couple of years." Ron grumbled. They had the cloak over their heads and were scurrying down the dark corridors of Hogwarts. They were about to reach the big doors leading outside when they heard Ms. Norris. "Oh no, Filch is coming." Hermione said in a hushed voice. "Common quickly." Harry opened the big doors. They were standing in the clearing. The moon shone brightly on their heads, casting shadows. "I think here's fine, this is about where i was last night." Harry told them while getting out from under the cloak. "So it shot out of youre hands right here huh?" Ron asked Harry. "Yea about where you stand now. It shot out from here and stuck to that wall." Pointing at the place the sticky substance shot out from and where it stuck to the wall. "Try it now, i can't wait to see it in action." Ron said excitedly. "Was there anything special about the way it shot out from you're palm?" Hermione asked, she was talking very anxiously. "No, not that i remember. It just shot out and stuck to the wall." Harry replied. "Go on try!" Ron half shouted. "Shhh, Ron, were sneaking about remember." Hermione told off Ron. "Right, i forgot." Ron said, now whispering.

"Allright i guess this is it." Harry was facing the wall where the substance stuck to the wall the night before. He held out his palm and waited for something to happen. Then a sticky white substance shot out from his palm in a string and stuck to the wall. Ron and Hermione both gasped. "Thats kind of what happened yesterday." Harry spoke. "Shoot it higher up and try to hang from it!" Ron excitedly said to Harry. "Are you sure about it supporting youre weight Harry?" Hermione asked adamant."I don't know, but there's only one way to find out." Harry held out his hand and tilted it so that when the string shot out from it, it would stick to the wall a little higher up. So hight that he could hang from it. A string shot out from his hand, this time higher up. It stuck to the wall just under a window. "Okay, that went well. Now i'm going to try and make it support my weight. Wish me luck." Harry took the strand in his hands and tried hanging from it. Surprisingly it supported his weight and seemed as if it could support more then just him. This occured to him to when he asked if Ron could join him in hanging from the string of white substance. "Hey Ron, come and see if it can hold you and me." Harry asked Ron. "Allright, it looks very cool, mayb you can stick to walls just like that muggle hero to!". Ron hurried over to Harry who was dangling from the string. He took some of the string in his hands and pushed of from the ground. Both of them were dangling from the string, which easily supported them both. "This is really cool, i can see you web-slinging through the city allready, shame we don't have a manhattan skyline. Not many buildings to web-sling from and to here." Ron chuckled. Hermione was looking at the scene a little aggravated at the way Ron and Harry were treating the situation. For all she knew Harry could be in great danger. Harry and Ron let go of the strand of the substance. They were now standing, both facing the wall. "That was cool, wonder if you can stick to walls, want to try that next?" Ron asked of Harry. "Okay, i guess it can't hurt to try." Harry replied. "What if you can't Harry and what if the substance is dangerous? Have you thought about that?" Hermione reminded Harry. "Oh common Hermione where's youre sense of adventure!" Ron said. He was playing with the strand of substance still hanging from the wall.

"What if a professor sees these strands hanging from there. What will they think?" Hermione said, not letting up. "They will just think that baby Acromantula's are climbing up and down the castle walls 'Mione!" Ron cleverly noted. Harry was getting ready to try out climbing up the wall they were facing, when Hermione heard someone coming. "I think it's Mr. Filch, he must've heard us!" Hermione picked up the invisibility cloak and put it over her head. "Quick Ron, Harry, under the cloak!" Harry and Ron got under the cloak with Hermione. Sure enough it was Mr. Filch doing a round. He started walking around the clearing and passed the place where Harry, Ron and Hermione were hiding under the cloak. He saw the strands and mumbled something about baby Acromantula's. He started tugging at the strands but they wouldn't budge. He decided it's a job better left to tomorrow morning and left the clearing. He went into the the big doors and Harry, Ron and Hermione got out from under the cloak. "Phew, close one. Wonder where Ms. Norris is, she can't be to far from him." Ron noted. "We really have to watch it from here on out, you could've brought the Marauders map with you Harry!" Hermione added. "Oh yea, i forgot all about it. Next time i'll be sure to bring it with me. Now lets try that thing we were talking about." Harry anxiously surmised. "Oh goody, Spider - Man here we come!" Ron excitedly gruffed. Harry faced the wall once more and placed his palms on the wall. His feet came next and he calmly started climbing up the wall. Hermione gasped. Ron just stood by watching the scene in awe. Harry was climbing a dry wall with nothing but his hands and feet.


End file.
